


A different story

by Tintin_supergirl_fan



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is already an agent, Alternate Universe, F/M, J'onn is Alex's prisinor, J'onn is captured by the DEO, Jeremaih is in a coma, Rating shall change according to chapter, not canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 20,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tintin_supergirl_fan/pseuds/Tintin_supergirl_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let’s say that J’onn did actually get captured by Hank Henshaw all those years ago. Jeremiah is in a coma after trying to help J’onn and when he wakes up will be charged with treason and let’s say Alex is already an agent at the DEO working under Hank Henshaw. </p><p>What would happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea that came to me, it gets better as the chapters go on. Please leave comments.

“No! Hank, stop.” Jeremiah screamed seeing the kind beast that had saved him fall onto the ground clutching his arm in hot blinding pain.

“Please.” He whispered feeling the pain burn through him

“Heard a rumour you could regenerate. Best finish you off quick.” Henshaw lined his gun in aim with his face steeling himself for the blast and the pain of death J’onn closed his eyes.

“Stop. He's a good man. He's a good” Jeremiah got cut off by Henshaw turning around and punching him so he flew across the room 

“He's not a man.” He screeched once again lining up the gun. Jeremiah wasn’t moving there was no hope. None at all.

Closing his eyes he welcomed the darkness. Waiting for his spirit to re-join his family, under the guidance of H’rommer. 

-00-

“Team ultra, report to my location NOW!” Henshaw roared inti his comm standing over the for now unconscious Martian and bleeding Jeremiah.

Seeing his idiot troop stumble out he started to screech at them about their idiocy and stupidity they had taken far too long. 

“Shall we order an emergency rescue for Danvers and detain the prisoner?” Vasquez the most reliable recruit asked

“No. Danvers there shall be detained for treason. As for the Martian take him back to headquarters and keep him under the utmost tight security.” Henshaw barked chaining the monster with high damage level iron.

“Yes sir.” They all knew never ever to question his orders he was an unforgiving man.

“Now get to it.” He dragged the Martian away not being careful at all around his wounds not caring at all.

-00-

J’onn blinked his eyes opening he first noticed the pain throbbing in his arm before noting that he was sprawled on the ground. Lifting himself up delicately not touching or leaning on his left arm. Pulling himself up he stood up his hand still against what seemed to be a glass wall.

“You’re not getting out anytime soon.” A cold, hard, unforgiving voice sound from behind him. Spinning around giving out a small wince as he moved the injured arm.

Forewing his face trying to translate what the man had said he tried to speak.

“What you want?” He asked his speech clipped whilst slurred in a foreign accent. Seeing the man smirk and come up closer J’onn couldn’t help but back away a little his head bowing ever so slightly.

Suddenly a voice entered his head. You’re a Manhunter for H’rommer’s sake. You. Do. Not. Bow you’re head to an equal.

J’onn lifted his head not moving back nor forwards waiting for what this person wanted. He tried to pry but found that a sharp pain filled his head making him reel back forgetting his arm he bumped sending another shock wave of pain through him.

“Painful isn’t it? Well guess what, that pain isn’t going anywhere. Monster.” He snarled walking towards him

“I dealt out that. I defeated the most powerful being on this earth. Know my name and shiver in fright when you hear it. For no alien gets the better of Hank Henshaw.” He walked away stalking out like a peacock that had just fanned it’s brilliance of feathers. 

J’onn sat down trying to think and make sense of what had just happened. Half of this strange langue he couldn’t understand but by the body langue and the hate on his face he could only guess at what he was saying.

Well I deserve such hate for not saving my family.


	2. First sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex see's J'onn for the fist time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKay these are pretty short chapters but loads are coming

"Agent Danvers!" Henshaw roared

"Yes sir." A young woman came running up at the ready her short brunette hair sticking out in odd places after the latest night shift she had. Her eyes had dark rings under them she hated staying in this dark cave for so long but work was work. She couldn't wait to get home.

"Before you leave today you have one last job."

"What do you need sir?" She asked barely biting back a sigh

"You're in charge of cell 149 since your father is no longer part of this agency you shall be stepping up to his command. You are dismissed." He waved her off as she looked at him rather startled having no idea what he was talking about

"Jane what happened on that mission?" Alex went up to who people knew as Agent Jane Vasquez

"Well I don't know exactly but your father is in a coma presently and he's being retained for treason." Jane lowered her voice so only Alex could hear

"And whose in cell 149?"

"Oh did Henshaw give you that cell, that odd."

"Why?"

"Since the alien that your father tied to save is there. The Green Martian."

"Right, so any tips since this is my first ever real duty that I have to take by myself."

"Make sure Henshaw see's you doing your job properly then he won't have anything to complain about also feed it once every day normally at night just do your job and get out. Once a month you have to round up some agents and do an inspection of the cell make sure that everything is still working properly."

"Right thanks Jane." Alex walked away light headed with all the new things she had to remember top of training and her family, especially a certain kryptonian sister whom she had to keep in check.

Walking towards the cell door she sighed knowing that this was a waste of time. Opening the door with her pass she shoved the food through the latch. Seeing the alien a huge green figure standing there looking rather confused she went up.

"Food." Pointing at the tray "Eat." Making movements with her hands the alien looked at her nodding.

"I speak a bit of language." It came out clucky, staggered, unfamiliar. She couldn't help but watch as this alien bowed his head murmuring something not from this earth not touching the food.

Shrugging she turned away wondering why her father had betrayed everything they stood for, for someone who must have done something bad to be locked up here.


	3. Biscuits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is worried that her prisoner isn't eating

Every day Agent Alex Danvers walked into cell 149 pushing in food finding that this alien would barely pick at it. Finding his head bowed in such a position that made her think he was praying. Every day she tried to find a reason for her father going into a coma. Every single of those days, days turned to weeks.

Agent Alex Danvers wasn't just an agent though she was like her mother she was a Doctor. A doctor in science and she was fascinated by these alien species. After a few weeks she finally gave into her curiosity.

"Why don't you eat more?" She walked up removing the tray of food that had only a small visible bite in it. It wouldn't be enough to keep him alive she thought.

He wasn't the alien they had first brought in anymore. Then he had been all muscle, huge, impressive figure of his kind. Now he looked weary tried and stark bony. His armour only being held up by his shoulders the rest of it sagging of his body like a piece of cheap cloth.

"Why?" He asked looking at her, she had never seen his eyes before since his head had always been bowed shied away. But she hadn't expected this. They were a faint tint of red but besides that they looked human. The sadness and defeat, utter hopelessness coming off in waves from his eyes alone.

"Why? Because you have to breathe and to breathe you need your body to work and for your body to work you need food?" She slipped the next dull meal under the flap.

He didn't understand her looking at her all bewildered. She sighed wondering why she even bothered her brain was telling her to go away to leave. Who cared about this prisoner? But something held her back she used her hands to explain and this time he nodded understanding.

Seeing her watching him he looked at her tipping his head wondering why she was even bothering to look at him. She hadn't before but deciding to humour her he picked up the tray and started to eat.

Alex couldn't help the smallest glimmer of victory shine through her. She walked away wondering why did she feel happy that she had talked to a prisoner. She shouldn't have even tried to communicate it was against regulations. But seeing him like that every day did suck out a lot of her.

J'onn watched the retreating back of the same person whom had ignored and refused to even look at him narrowing his eyes not knowing what was going on. He just sat back down not knowing anything and it was a feeling he hated.

Alex the next day walked in and to J'onn's surprise wasn't carrying the usual tray but rather a packet of some sorts. She walked up not a smile on her face but not quite that scowl or blank look that she had been giving him for the past few weeks.

Walking up she slipped the packet in under the slip and to his surprise there seemed to be some human script written on it.

"It safe, I promise." She gestured her hands lightly he took that to be a sign that it was okay

Looking at her in confusion she went onto explain.

"I can't have you dying on me that would basically put me back down to trainee level. So I thought that instead of the awful food they have here I brought you something better."

Opening the packet he recognized the basic shape.

"Are these B'scuits?"

"Those are biscuits." Alex said slowly nodding warily not wanting to confuse him

"Biscuits." He slowly pronounced the new word slowly tilting the s differently to what was usual. Apparently he must have said it correctly for the agent nodded.

She turned to leave again but before she could walk out he called out hoping that he had the right word.

"Thankyou."

Seeing her turn around and smile lightly he knew he must have gotten the word right. Sitting back down he wondered once again why this was suddenly happening.


	4. Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is only doing this for scientific interest. Well that's what she has to convince herself of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to make this move along fast so please tell me if it works. Still rated T

Every day that agent brought in something different for J'onn to eat never understanding why she was doing this. He couldn't understand half the time what she was saying but slowly he started to learn new words. Odd ones here and there not enough to actually make a conversation but enough to have a small grasp on what she was saying.

Also she would act it out she never seemed to really smile but she didn't throw disgusted looks at him anymore. They never talked really she would always leave straight away, he didn't know why but not knowing of their culture he didn't ask.

Alex was starting to enjoy these small visits they never talked but she was learning a new dead language this alien would confirm words after saying them in his own native tongue. She wrote down every word practising them so they sounded like his did.

She kept telling herself that this was harmless only scientific interest nothing more since she shouldn't like him nor talk to him. She shouldn't even be writing this down but she was curious always had been. That's what made her such a good scientist.

One thing she didn't understand was the murmuring he always done before even touching the food. Was it some prayer? Did he even have a religion? Did he believe a God? Alex wasn't known for her shyness but in this matter she couldn't seem to bring herself to ask him.

Hell, she didn't even know his name. What was his name? She had no idea it could be Fredrick for all she knew.

The next day she brought in some food but to her surprise the alien looked rather uncomfortable not even touching the food. Wondering if she had offended him in some way she tried to speak to him.

"You can eat. It's safe." She used words she knew he understood but to her surprise he looked even more awkward

"I can't eat. It's night of death." He spoke slowly obviously trying to find the right words

"Oh. Is that a special time?" Alex asked seeing the faintest understanding she tried to think of something to help her communicate with him. Deciding that if she talked slowly and carefully she might get through.

"Is that a…" She trailed of trying to think suddenly remembering her note book pulling it out she unlocked it and scrambled through her notes trying to find something that would help their understanding.

Suddenly finding a word that he had used before she took a breath hoping he wouldn't mind her speaking in his language.

"Is it a r'eliguwhose thing?" She asked

He looked rather surprised at this hearing her talk in a way he could understand. Nodding knowing now what she was talking about he saw interest sparkle in her dark brown eyes. Smiling still not knowing why she was doing this he tried to explain.

"My religion had many G'souds."

"Is that like a God?" She asked scribbling his words into her note book.

"I think. It's the day of H'rommer. I can't eat." His words still weren't fluent. He didn't even know why he was telling this to an agent. A person that was keeping him locked up. But something about how she had been taking notes on his language made him wonder whether or not she was like the others he had known.

Also something hauntingly familiar kept coming back to him every time he saw her. He couldn't think of whom she reminded him of but he knew it was important something inside him was trying to tell him but he just didn't know what.

Suddenly a voice filled the room drowning out the sound of her frantic scribbling.

"Agent Danvers your needed in the control room. Repeat Agent Danvers…" She gave out a frustrated sigh getting up

"I need to go." She said slowly and to his surprise regret shimmered across her face

As she walked away he watched as she stopped turning around to look at him.

"What is your name?" She asked not understanding what she was asking she went onto say

"My name is Alex. What is your name?" Understanding that she wanted to know his n'roam he replied

"My n'roam is J'onn."


	5. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex wants to trust J'onn.

A few weeks later

Alex walked back into the cell and saw that J'onn wasn't staring into blank space but rather sitting there getting up the moment he saw her enter the room. Smiling shyly as if he were afraid that she would brush him off.

Alex couldn't help but give a small smile. At the seemingly eager alien she opened the hatch and pushed through the food. She had been teaching J'onn English very slowly while he taught her Martian. She kept telling herself that there was nothing wrong with learning a new language and a prisoner learning how to communicate. Well that's what she had to try and convince herself.

"Morning J'onn."

"Good morning Alex?" He lifted the words making it sound like a question so Alex turned around and tilted her hands downwards it was a gesture to tell him that he had change the toning. The accent was heavy but you could hear what he was saying. It was a lot better than it had been at first.

Alex sat down and got out her notes that were becoming over packed by now.

"Shouldn't you be working?" The sentence almost came out perfectly Alex's smile grew bigger before replying

"I should but Henshaw doesn't need me at the moment. So I thought I'd teach you some more scientific words." By now they had everything normal down pat only when it came to longer words that even humans had trouble pronouncing did they need some more work on.

"Alex ah todays a... a sacred day. I need to pray." J'onn looked down cast and Alex deflated slightly

"What sacred day is it?" She asked interested

"It's the night of Deimos and Phobos. I'm meant to pray in…front of they." He said slowly trying to find the correct words. Luckily for both of them the sentence structure had been basically the same and so was the grammar but when it came to using plurals.

"Them, J'onn. What do you when you're meant to pray in front of them? Like outside you mean?" She asked interested

"Yes, but I have to pray here and hope H'rommer forgives me." Alex had long ago learnt that H'rommer was the God of death he was not rather evil as he sounds but rather protects the dead.

"Well…" Alex murmured thinking of what she was about to do could very well cost her a job not to mention she could very well get locked up.

Turning of her comm and knowing that the cameras and all recording tools were off since she had fixed that ages ago deleting all scenes with her interacting with the prisoner still didn't help her conscious.

"I could let you out for about half an hour if I well…came with you?" She gulped knowing there was no going back now

"Won't you get into…" J'onn stared at her his eyes clouding in confusion

"Trouble? Ahh well if it's only for half an hour I maybe won't." She winced visibly thinking of what very well could happen

"I won't get you locked up." J'onn sat back down

"I won't I promise. But this is important for you." Alex before she could listen to her common sense walked up and opened the door with one swift movement and cell glass door opened and Alex sucked in a breathe knowing that very well he could kill her if he wanted to now.

This was the ultimate test for both of them. She had shown that she trusted him enough was he going to make a run for it killing her in the proses or…she didn't know. Not backing down the door swung open slowly leaving her defenceless.

Looking up she saw to her surprise J'onn was looking at her in interest and surprise not moving forward he just stood there. Looking at her.

"Alex…I…s'ouldn b'ea d'ing t'is." He slipped into Martian and luckily Alex understood all of it

"I promise this isn't a trap." She hoped she had gained his trust

"I know." His eyes turned ever so slightly red but Alex didn't move he saw hesitation and longing pass over his eyes.

"Come only for half an hour. I'll have a tracker on you but I…I trust you." She gulped knowing very well he could just ran off and then Henshaw would be steaming mad at her she would probably lose her job at best if he didn't come back.

"I'll come back. I swear." With that she watched as he flew skywards out the hatch that she had automatically opened disabling all devices that would be able to track him she sat down and waited.

I hope I didn't just make the bone headed move of the universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will J'onn come back? I don't know still debating it.


	6. Take control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henshaw is a drunk bastard.

The cold wind whipped around the blue cape that hung at his ankles lifted slightly so it wrapped itself around him enwrapping him in comfort at the feeling. Rain drops ever so small splattered lightly onto his face gently soaking it in the cool night's breeze.

Flying forwards he spotted a red star dancing, glimmering in the night. As a cliff ledge emerged he settled down his foot resting majestically on a grey piece of the cliff staring at the sky closing his eyes he took a breath. Cold fresh air filled him. Drinking it as if it were the most expensive wine in the world he gave out a delighted sigh. Closing his heavy green eyes praying the old and ancient words of H'rommer eventually his thoughts landed on the woman whom had helped him for no apparent reason. Only out of kindness and heart.

Thank you H'rommer for Alex.

Alex waited knowing that the chances of an alien escapee coming back at its own free will was like wish for a pineapple in the middle of winter in Antarctica. 

Getting ready to go and try her best to explain what happened she had not anticipated a swishing figure to come flying in.

"J'onn?" Spinning around she saw a green eight foot tall Martian standing there looking at her a new light danced over his face. One of gratitude and happiness.

"I came back like I promised." He sat back down on the seat/bed that was provided there and Alex walked over in astonishment.

"Sorry J'onn but I have to lock this again." With that she locked it again still walking away in a daze at what had just happened.

"DANVERS!" Henshaw roared as Alex walked away

"Yes, sir?" She went running up only to see to her horror Henshaw was reeling drunk

"You little *&^%$ go and do your *&^%$ job." He reeled forwards vomiting all over her top

"Great just great." Alex mumbled calling over Vasquez got her to help the drunk director to his office.

"Jane how did this happen?"

"I don't know he came in reeling swearing his ass of at everyone and then he just went of calling your name."

"Let's leave him here to sober and clean up his mess." Alex sighed knowing that if everything wasn't back in order when he woke up things could get pretty messy.

While getting everything back into order suddenly a red alert came through.

"Oh you are kidding me!" Alex shouted knowing very well that one of the prisoners had escaped and the director was currently asleep drunk in his office.

A loud obnoxious roar filled the hallways. A Fort Razz prisoner came sprinting down the hallways. Throwing up every agent in its warpath. Knowing they had to act now otherwise everyone could end up dead she grabbed her gun shouting out orders like never before.

"Jane get the fire traps out, and hoses at the ready. NOW!" She screamed as it tunnelled a mass of power and orange muscle came spinning at an uncanny speed. Timing had been spot on giving out a screech of pure terror as the fire over laid its head enrapturing it in a deadly amount of smoke, heat and pain.

"Get him back into confinement and where is Granger anyway?" Alex shouted Granger was second in charge and about as unreliable as they can get. He was probably out somewhere gambling the DEO wasn't the neat sleek military place it seemed to be it was in shambles.

Alex huffed out as she watched some of the other agents march away with the alien in cuffs. Looking up she saw a shimmer of respect on everyone's eyes smiling to herself that she had taken control of the situation decided to walk away and found herself oddly enough walking to J'onn's cell.

He sat there looking anew. She stopped for a minuet remembering how ragged and lost he had seemed at first. Barely skin and bone not eating dark rings circled like smudged mascara around his dulled red eyes. Now his former majestic posture and body had come back. The muscles that he had showed of in his tight armour that seemed to breathe with him. His eyes had a bright red glimmer to them as he looked around. Turning his head over his shoulder smiling when he saw her.

"Alex." He nodded walking as close as he could to her

"Hi, I er didn't really intend to come here but anyway did you want to talk a bit?" She asked not knowing why on Earth she suddenly felt like a school girl again maybe it was because of the way he looked so majestic standing in front of her.

"I would like it."

"That, J'onn." She grinned sitting down beside him if it weren't for the glass between them their bodies would be leaning against each other.

"So what did you do while you were out?" She asked not feeling comfortable at all talking to him. It was nothing like at first when she had been second guessing herself feeling out of whack. Now it was a natural as breathing.

"I went to a…a cliff?" He looked at her for conformation when she nodded he went on

"I prayed and saw Mars."

"Did you pray to H'rommer the God of death?" J'onn's face showed pleasant surprise

"Yes. It was nice to breathe real air and see home... but why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you let me?"

"I wanted to trust you. So…" Alex wandered off fading into the silence

"Thankyou." J'onn nodded

"So next time will you take me with you?"

"Wait next time?"

"Yeah next time I've got the end of a shift and I can sneak us out of here for an hour."

"I…I…" J'onn stammered more than a little surprised at this he hadn't expected her to try and get him out once again least take her with him

"I sorry J'onn I need to go. Henshaw." She rolled her eyes and jogged out and he couldn't help but watch her as she went his eyes wandering down landing on her small ass before he snapped out of it at smacked himself.

"Idiot." He murmured to himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So J'onn is staring at Alex's ass. I don't wether to be disgusted or joyous.


	7. Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff? I don't know. It could be.

"Good work agent Danvers with the alien but right now you have monitor duty." Henshaw handed her the stack of paperwork before walking away all huffy she stared after him in absolute shock. She had stopped a huge mess, she had taken control of the situation without any training and now she had to do monitor duty plus the paperwork.

Huffing she sat down and got to work cursing her boss under her breathe for he was probably doing zilch in his office just reading the news or something.

"You done well before." Jane came up and gave out condolences for how Henshaw had treated her by just lying a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks. Hey do you think we can swap monitor duty tomorrow I have something I want to do after work with a friend so I thought we could swap for mine next week." Alex looked up hopefully

"Sure thing. So who is this friend?"

"I can't say."

"Oh come on give me some sort of gossip that I can trade with."

"This is none of your business." Alex knew that by that afternoon it would be around the DEO like wildfire. Jane had a gleam in her eyes knowing very well what type of gossip she had in hand.

"Right so is he just a friend?"

"He's just a friend." She replied heatedly not knowing why she was blushing she just was, getting up and walked away smiling okay she couldn't tell anyone who I liked but I could release it from my chest a bit. I knew that I couldn't really make a move he was a prisoner. She was meant to be his captor. There were laws, rules that dictated that she shouldn't even be making contact with him. If that had been crossing a line letting him out into the world without anyone knowing was putting that line a good mile behind her.

She just trusted him not knowing why, she just had this feeling that he was an innocent.

Walking to his cell she sat down and listened to him talk about his home. She had asked a while ago and to her surprise he suddenly felt comfortable talking to her about his past. A whole new light went onto their, what she now called friendship. He talked about his past family and she complained about her mother and her father whom was still in a coma.

"What's a coma?" J'onn asked after she talked about her Dad

"It's a state of sleep where they might not wake up for a long time or ever." She chocked out fighting the tears that were defiantly building up.

"We never had anything like that. Will he be okay?"

"I…I don't know." Alex confessed leaning dejectedly against cell looking away into nothingness her eyes clouding over

"Wait was his name Jeremiah?" J'onn suddenly recognized what he had been trying to pin point since he first saw her.

"Yes. How did you know that?" Standing up abruptly suddenly wondering if he was the reason her Dad was in a coma. Her eyes had begging in them begging that he had just guessed

J'onn looked away grief on his face before he spoke up small quiet sad voice.

"Jeremiah tried to save me. He stopped Henshaw from killing me." Alex looked up relief was all over her face. Her father had tried to save him he hadn't attacked him.

"Tell me why the DEO hunted you in the first place."

J'onn's face became pained looking ashamed at what the truth was. Alex had to know no matter how bad it was so she sat there waiting for him to speak up.

"I lost my mind. It was attacked by a man-made machine I couldn't control what happened. And I don't remember anything besides waking up in that jungle and knowing someone was hunting me. I felt so…" He fell silent before Alex spoke up

"You felt frightened. Everyone does at some point J'onn." She reached forward as if she were going to touch him but she had forgotten the cell her hand brushed against the wall before she let it fall by her side once again.

"I…I want you to take me flying tomorrow." Alex gulped not knowing what to expect as a girl she had always wanted to fly across the night's sky like Peter pan. Only now she had finally worked up the courage and trust to ask him. They knew so much about each other it was weird. No one not even Kara knew how she felt.

J'onn nodded smiling ever so slightly gazing at her the electric light illuminating his red eyes. And for one she met his gaze not even recoiling at the fact they were nowhere near human.

"If you're sure." He whispered

"I'm certain."


	8. First flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falling, Alex is falling for her prisoner.

The next day

Walking in Alex didn't even hesitate to opening the door to J'onn's cell. Her common sense was still telling her to differ but she didn't listen. There was just something about him that made her for the first time in her life abandon the rules.

J'onn still looked ever so hesitant obviously worried about numerous things of why they shouldn't do this. Alex walked up and stopping just before the door asked.

"So how do we fly?"

J'onn looked at her before slowly ever so slowly wrapping a strong upper arm around her back holding her securely by his side. Gasping ever so slightly at the contact to her surprise his hand felt like human skin it was bigger rougher but the skin emitted body heat.

"So where we go?" J'onn asked before taking off

"Let's go to the river no one will be there not since the alien incident there."

Taking off Alex gasped it was everything and nothing like she had thought. The wind whipped her into her face sending her hair into shambles. The night was cool but not so much that she was cold. Closing her eyes she relished the feeling of nothingness under her feet the strong arm anchoring her up so she wouldn't fall. Thinking of falling she looked down suddenly a rush of fear that J'onn would let her fall she clung to his arm rapidly.

"Don't worry I won't let you fall." He seemed to have a lightness in his voice that she hadn't ever heard before smiling towards the sky she knew that flight will do this to them.

"Question when you're out of that cell what powers do you have?" She had never thought of asking but know she felt as if she were truly free

"Well I can fly, super strength and I can read minds and shapeshift into anyone." That last one came as a bit of a shock to Alex whose eyes went wide turning to him

"So like right now can you read my mind?" She asked more than a bit worried just because they were friends didn't mean she practically wanted him to read her mind.

"No, I only do it with the others willingness or if it's a life and death situation."

She let silence not knowing what to say she just soared through the night after a while light rain started to splatter on them shivering J'onn noticed this and wrapped his blue cape around her like a blanket protecting her from the rain. She smiled weakly still at a loss for words.

After a while he looked at her before speaking.

"Are we friends?" He sounded scared barely a whisper his voice cracked

"Yes. Yes we are." Oh but her heart was screaming that, that was a lie. She wanted more.

"Should I head back now?"

"Mabey even though I don't want to go." Alex sounded ever so reluctant so J'onn landed on the ground outside city limits outside of everything else

"See that Alex that's Mars." He pointed up to the sky were what looked like a red star glimmered in the black sky

Not knowing what to say she stood by him as his eyes glazed over before shaking his head and turning around.

"We need to go. I don't want you getting in trouble." He picked her up and sped off so quickly that Alex barely had breathed until they were back at base and J'onn walked into the cell and waited and watched as Alex once again locked up the cell.

"Thank you." She whispered before walking away for the first time feeling terrible about locking a cell


	9. Why I won't fly away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fallen. Still only rated T.

It was so comfortable now J'onn and Alex would go out flying as much as they could and they would talk or sit in silence staring at the sky hand in hand. More than once Alex found herself pulling tighter to J'onn still a bit worried that she could fall. J'onn always gave her a smile making her grin.

One night they were lying side by side on top of a mountain where the view was breathe taking. You could see the city lights but it was too far away for anyone to see them. She gazed at the city while J'onn's eyes were glued to the sky once they had a competition of who could count the most stars. Turning to face him she looked at his face before asking a question that had been weighing on her mind for a long time now.

"J'onn?"

"Yes?" He turned around onto his side ever so slightly touching her but not enough for her to think anything of it

"Why don't you just fly away? I can make it look like a break out. Why don't you fly free?" She moved closer wanting to know why, because if she had a chance of becoming free and not locked up she would seize it.

He was silent for a moment looking at her fear framing his eyes gulping his rough voice resounded through the still night.

"Because I don't want to fly away from you Alex." His eyes betrayed so much warmth to her his voice quivering as he said this not knowing what to expect from Alex whom stared at him in shock.

"I can't fly away from you." He whispered ever so small she barely heard him

He was lying right there beside her saying how he would gladly stay locked up if he got to see her. Such hope and love shimmered in his red eyes looking at her. Staring at his face his large green Martian face she didn't hesitate or think of the consequences. Moving forward her lips met his. His cool alien skin motionless as his hands went to the small of her back pulling her closer to him.

She didn't move away knowing that she wouldn't regret this not after everything they knew about each other they fitted. No matter human, Martian it was part of what she loved about him. Her arms wrapped around his neck. She wanted more but was scared that it would be pushing the boundaries so she settled with parting his lips so her tongue would move in and she rested her hands on his broad chest as his hands cupped around her hips.

Lying there he hugged her small body against his tall figure his amour being pressed against him leaving the indents in his thick green skin. He saw Mars twinkle brightly out in the sky.

Forgive me, wife and daughters but I love her.

After a while they brock off hugging and kissing silently Alex was clutching him so tightly he gently picked her up into a carry that would make her remain close to him slowly floating in the sky towards the DEO. Knowing that they had to go back to reality.

Landing inside the cell he watched as Alex climbed out of his arms turning around softly her feet barely touching the ground as she walked forwards and placed a small kiss on his lips.

"J'onn I…I want to try this. No matter of the circumstances we're in."

"Alex I don't think that I can say no to you." Care so much care was in his eyes that she smiled brightly

"But I don't want you to get into trouble. I know you shouldn't even be talking to me."

"Trust me. I... we won't get caught. I am after all a DEO agent." She kissed him before she walked away and he saw her hesitate

"Alex are you alright?"

"I don't want to lock this. I feel like I'm betraying you if I do."

"Lock it. I'm fine with it." He reassured her

Smiling as she nodded and swiped her card and the door clicked as the lock bolted in place. Before going she pressed her hand against the cell glass walking forward he put his oversized hand on top of hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES! FINALLY! Those two REALLY need to be together.


	10. Night at the DEO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex stays over in J'onn's cell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this chapter goes up to M. If you don't read this sort of thing you can skip this and it'll still make sense.

Alex came everyday and she and J'onn started to advance starting with just sitting close together and small kisses moving onto full make outs in mid air. Alex's favourite time was when J'onn flew them above the ocean and she would kiss him as she held onto him. 

One evening they had come back from doing a small hike in the woods that had ended up with J'onn carrying her sine she had complained about not having the right shoes. Alex climbed out from his arms but she couldn't help as her heart kept thrumming erratically out of control. 

Smiling she went up and kissed him and something shifted she went deeper her arms pulling her up to him. She wanted him the heat was coming off from her was terrible.

"Alex...we shouldn't be doing this." J'onn's voice was husky not at all firm they were in a cell for god's sake but something had been building up inside of her ever since they had kissed it was more then a crush and love it was absolute desire.

Ignoring him she pushed further her fingers searching for some zip on his armour but then giving up knowing that she needed something. Now. She grabbed his hand that was tussled up in her hair and placed it in between her thighs praying that he wouldn't shied away. His hand didn't move away but it didn't move in she looked up into his bright red eyes not flinching at all.

"Please J'onn, I need you." She whispered grinding her hips down onto his hands

"I still can't say no to you." His voice was breathless from arousal 

He moved his hands in pushing her pants down her legs before grabbing her clit in his palm and squeezing it making Alex buck begging him to keep going. His fingers stroked along making her shift a bit over sensitive. He slid on finger in making her groan. His finger was bigger then a humans making it painfully but wonderful. She could feel every indent in his finger down there but God. She clenched around him puss running down onto the floor she was so hot.

"Take your clothes off." She whispered her mouth kissing anything that wasn't covered

She hadn't expected his to just disappear them but she let out a laugh before attaching her mouth to his chest. She wanted to look at him so moving away she saw confusion and worry in his eyes.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No. I just want to look at you." She noticed for the first time worry in his eyes moving forward she kissed him before reassuring him

"You're beautiful." Suddenly she moved down taking his length into her hands stocking it.

It was bigger than a Humans but compatible. Bending down she took him in his mouth so much she was nearly choking. He gasped never having down oral before. He had to clutch her hair to stop himself from choking her as he felt the warmth and wetness of her mouth.

Pulling her off it was too much. Just too much forgetting his previous worries he backed her against the cell wall kissing her breasts gently biting onto her hardened nipples and hearing the gasps she gave out he knew she liked it. His rough alien tongue around them suddenly her legs were wrapped around his waist and he could feel her entrance pressed onto his harden cork.

"Do it." She whispered biting his ear

Moving back a bit he lined up and slowly gently moved in. Becoming impatient Alex shoved herself into him his length suddenly bottoming out. It was pain like never before but it was so good like nothing from this earth. Her heels dug into his back. Thank god he had thick skin. His warm solid hand was pressing against her back being about the only thing stopping her from slithering to the ground.

They started to move. In out. In out. Patterned but also improvised at the same time. Alex came when J'onn on top of doing this bent down and tweaked her nipples with his teeth. Letting out a muffled cry she collapsed in top of him from exhaustion clinging like never before. He came after a few more thrusts her halted not detaching just yet but clinging to her. 

He slid out of her and gently moving from standing to sitting then to lying side by side Alex still clinging to him kissing his chest gently.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, can I stay here?" She asked looking up not even glancing at her crumpled cloths behind them.

Smirking he replied. "I'm the prisoner I don't make the rules. But I would like you to stay here." 

She grinned moving as close as she could her legs entangling with his she rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes her breath slowing down her heart beat turning back to normal she didn't move away.

J'onn looked down and frowned wondering what he was doing. She was only a young woman. And he was...well an old Martian. When he tried to move away feeling dirty her grip tightened on him making it in impossible for either of them to dethatch. 

"You're not going anywhere." She whispered fiercely

She looked up sleepily before going on.

"J'onn I want you, this. Please the only way you can hurt me is if you break my heart. Read my mind if you want to see the truth." He didn't know if she was serious about the mind reading part but he had to know.

He pried in and all the emotions that Alex felt swept through like a torrent of rain. Gasping he found out what would happen if he tried to break up with her. She would truly be devastated. Closing his eyes he prayed.

"Forgive me. But I can't leave her." (In Martian)

He looked down at the naked body that was clutching to him and he let his head fall against the floor and closed his eyes.


	11. Conversation before a mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is about to go out on a mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to write the scene where they wake up in each others arms but I couldn't get it right. The ratigs back down to T.

From there on things grew rapidly Alex wouldn’t go a day without at least stopping by to see J’onn but spent most of her time doing her work in the cell and hadn’t been in her office for days on end. She was careful no one noticed she had set up a camera and always knew if someone was going into her office in enough time to speed of there and get through. She worked with J’onn asking him for some tips but mostly complaining about her agents and boss.

Every time she got the chance she would open his cell door and they would sit side by side talking as she filled out whatever paperwork she had that week, always forewarning J’onn if she couldn’t come the next day because she had monitor duty. Also if she got the chance she would stay the night those were her favourite times when she could stay with J'onn for the whole night.

Later on she even found herself spending her free days in the office not taking any leave, when people asked about this she would shrug and say she liked working. Soon people saw her a workaholic but extremely reliable because even though she went to see J’onn she found herself working with the others always there when needed.

Her family were obviously worried about her hardly ever being home now. When Kara or Eliza would ask she would reply with “I’m just visiting Dad.” But later on when Kara went for her monthly visit one of the Doctors commented that he hadn’t seen her sister for months now. 

J’onn looked forward to these visits more and more sometimes he wished that she would never leave watching her walk away for as long as he could sometimes even finding himself staring at where she had been laughing, joking or kissing him a few minutes before.

“J’onn.” Alex looked up from her short hand writing

“Yes?” J’onn kept playing with a lock of Alex’s hair watching her smooth but frantic writing 

“I’m going out on a mission tomorrow I just forewarning you that I might not be able to make a visit I’ll try but if Henshaw wants me to check the guns again I won’t be able to until the next day.”

“Is this mission dangerous?” His voice held worry frantic turning to face her

“No, the worst thing that could happen is one of those idiots stepping on my foot. Don’t worry I’ve been on more dangerous missions before and I always pull out relatively uninjured.” Grimacing at the memory of her twisted ankle that had happened last time 

“Please be careful. I can’t lose you after all of this.” J’onn moved forward wrapping his arm protectively around her, he wasn’t to sure if he was doing something wrong or if this was right he was still learning about human interaction.

Knowing that he was unsure she hugged him close before gently kissing him on the tip of his nose.

“Hey after kissing a Martian that’s meant to be my prisoner I don’t think there’s much that could make me rock of my feet.” Alex giggled

J’onn wasn’t too sure of what Alex acted like outside of this cell but from everything she’s told him and he’s heard from her he’s pretty sure that not many people see this side of her. Probably only her family especially her sister.

“Does it freak you out?”

“What?” Alex looked up

“Does it freak you out that you’re with a Martian?” He added he was still very worried about literally everything

“No it doesn’t freak me out to know that my boyfriend is the most wonderful person I’ve ever met. A lot better than any idiot human boy. I’m proud that I’ve been able to make you fall for me.” She smiled so softly at him moving forward and kissing him on the cheek

Suddenly her comm beeped and she signalled for him to be quiet as she answered it.

“Agent Danvers come in.”

“What is it sir?” Her voice went professionally emotionless quite the contrast of what it had been before. 

“The mission is commencing in 800 hours we need you for debriefing.” 

“Right on my way sir.” She shut it off before turning back to J’onn

“Sorry but I have to go, the mission had been moved forward I wish they wouldn’t spring this sort of thing on us.” She sighed grabbing her paper and pulling herself off the ground

“Be careful.” J’onn had so much concern in his eyes she couldn’t help but spark up

“I promise I’ll be careful it isn’t very high risk anyway not like any of the others I’ve come out of with no more than a few annoying scars. I’ll try to see you tomorrow but I’ll defiantly be back by Sunday.”

“I thought you had Sunday off?”

“Well I’ll come in I’ll make up some excuse. I’ll see you then.” She kissed him before walking away nearly forgetting to lock his cell door. Again.

Alex laughed brightly pulling out her key and locking it he knew she hadn’t doing this but he just pretended not to notice.

“I’ll see you later. And also you had better bring those b’scuits!” He exclaimed slipping into Martian

Alex just laughed before jogging off to wear even he could hear a man bellowing her name his deep furious voice resounding making all the agents wince knowing whatever it was it wasn’t good.


	12. Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What else is there to say?

"DANVERS!" Henshaw roared at the agent who came scurrying down the hallway

"Sorry sir one of the guns in the armoury became lose I had to fix it." Alex came running hoping her little lie would hold him together. The last time he had become angry with one of the agents hadn't ended well

"Well then agent Danvers go and get your gun were moving out now." He ordered huffily

Running off she got one of the better guns before they all got taken. Running off she got in with Jane into one of the Utes and tried not to fall over when Henshaw started it abruptly skidding onto the dirt road.

"God how the hell did he even get a drivers licence?" Alex cursed righting herself attaching the gun back to her belt.

When they got there she moved out waiting for orders from her superiors they ordered her with Henshaw which was odd since only second in commands get to fight beside the Director. She shrugged it off preparing herself to go in get the hostage and then get back to J'onn.

"Team two get in east side Agent Danvers and I'll take this side. No one move position without my command." He shouted a lot louder than necessary through the comm Alex narrowed her eyes even though she was a junior agent she spotted something was off.

"Let's move." He ordered she stepped wearily not trusting him at all

Turning around she headed down first taking up her gun to her chest waiting for something to happen. It was quiet. Too quiet. Where was Henshaw? He should be right behind her watching her back.

Too late she was. Something hit her in the stomach sending her down but quickly regaining her feet she swung out a punch and automatically ducking avoiding a punch.

"HENSHAW I NEED BACK UP" She shouted out not thinking for a second why Henshaw hadn't come to her aid yet.

Nothing.

Deciding to rely only on herself she punched out and too herself the skin she caught was very human. Suddenly a punch came through knocking her to the ground moving missing the foot that smashed down where her ribs had been a minuet ago.

Suddenly a shot ran through the night and pain thrashed open her in the leg. Letting out a scream she gritted her teeth stopping any more noise from coming out of her as not to give her position away.

Suddenly Henshaw appeared grinning manically.

"You done well, now let's get you out of here." He picked her up and she gasped swearing that the skin she had felt not two minutes ago punching her to the ground was picking her up right now. Before she would have just told herself that she was being ridiculous but now she knew never to ignore the feeling in her gut. Also where had Henshaw been when she called out for help?

Being careered off to the med bay clutching her wound not letting herself fall unconscious. If she was honest with herself she was too scared that if she let herself fall asleep she might fall into a coma like her Dad. She hated hospitals more than anything since she had seen her father there for the past ten months.

The doctors were pumping her with fluids to make her sleep but her refusal too fall asleep was making it ten times harder finally she was unconscious as they pulled out the bullet not questioning why the alien had a gun.

When she woke up panting and giving out a breath of relief falling back onto her bed trying to ignore the pain in her leg. Looking around at her surroundings she noted the clean hauntingly familiar white walls and plastic chair it looked like an exact replica of the room her Dad was lying in, in a coma presently. When a doctor walked in what reminded her of her science coat holding a dull white clip board. Why was everything so clean white?

"When can I get out? How long have I been here?" She asked wanting to go but worried that she might have been in a coma without realizing it she was more frightened of that then anything else. Only J'onn knew about this fear.

"You've been out for approximately 5 days the normal after such a server wound. Also you can leave in a few days. We need that bullet wound to heal up first."

"Bullet wound?" It had felt like a bullet but the alien certainly didn't have a gun.

"Yes a bullet wound in your leg."

"Okay then." She lied back down frowning a bullet wound? She was more than a little convinced that Henshaw had dealt that out. Why she didn't know, but had a good guess.

Thinking off the one and only reason why Henshaw might try to kill her she felt pale and scared. Not for herself but for the people she cared. Falling white and worried she knew she couldn't wait a few god darn days.

Pulling herself up gritting her teeth against the immense pain that shot through her leg making her buckle over it was worse than she had expected. Physically being able to walk on a bullet wound was a pretty hard and painful it could even end up infected but right now that didn't matter.

It didn't matter because if her guess was right she and J'onn were in a lot of trouble. She had to warn him before Henshaw hurt him she had to get him away now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suspense. I have a friend who is going to kill me if I don't update this within the next 24 hours. So the wait shan't be long since she still owes me lunch.


	13. Henshaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay this isn't really M and not really T either. Just a heads up Henshaw tried to rape Alex.

J'onn watched as for the third day in a row Alex didn't turn up. He was getting worried for the first day he knew that she hadn't been able to make, the second day he was a bit worried but something could've come up but for a third day in a row a different agent coming in to shove food into his cage was getting him worried. But he refrained from saying anything for it shine a lot of suspicion on them especially Alex.

He sat down tapping his knee worriedly closing his eyes he prayed more than ever before praying that Alex would come back that she wasn't gone she couldn't be. But he didn't know it was a feeling if he hated before that it paled in comparison to how much he hated it now.

She couldn't be dead. She just couldn't. Turning a wish, prayer into a certainty.

The next day he watched his eyes heavy from lack off sleep but still just as watchful waiting for the familiar bobbed head to come through smiling brightly bringing him a packet of something and complaining about how bad her boss was.

Henshaw was apparently disgusting half the time drunk and angry the other half mean and a control freak flirting with all of the females in the DEO. But he watched as once again a trainee walked through not even looking at him.

He sat down not able to close his eyes without seeing her being hurt in his mind. He hadn't ate in days too sick with worry. He knew his eyes were dulling but this time it had nothing to do with the lack of food but with the lack of a bright smile and teasing word.

The next day was no different he was looking depressed by now he felt nearly faint with fear scared that soon he would have to accept that she could be dead or what was called a coma where she might not wake up.

He watched as once again another tray of untouched food left. He waited not falling asleep for one second. His eyes instead of sleeping he let himself cry for the first time in a while his eyes becoming a bit more puffed up but they didn't turn red since in all honesty they couldn't turn more red then they were already.

Alex let out a groan as she limped painfully along the hallway avoiding anyone and everyone not knowing how much anyone else knew. She felt blood start to gently seep through her cloths but didn't slow down her rapid unstable pace. She had to get him out.

Finally after what seemed like forever she reached the cell door for a moment she wondered if she would have to override the system to get in. But to her surprise her pass still worked giving out a breath of relief and fear she walked in.

J'onn heard the door open looking up his heart fell into the pit of his stomach. Alex was there deathly pale leaning against the door limping slowly in he saw blood seeping out of her.

"Alex…Oh H'rommer what happened to you." He ran forward forgetting about the cell and smashed into it as he tried to reach her. She was looking terrible but a least she was alive

"J'onn I think Henshaw shot me on the mission. The only reason he would do that if he knows about us. You need to get out." She was talking frantically tears of pain running down her face as she clutched her wound looking petrified towards him.

"Alex you need to get yourself looked at. Forget about me but you are hurt." He couldn't take his eyes of her wound

"J'onn if Henshaw..." She gulped painfully in her sentence and was about to go on when a deep voice interrupted her.

"Oh but I do know." Alex spun around gasping at the movement with her leg her face growing even paler when she saw Henshaw leaning there looking at them.

He had a smug look on his face one of pure victory. But he was alone and Alex wondered why.

"Director Henshaw." She whispered gulping knowing very well that he knew about them there was no escaping it now

"Danvers I'll make a deal with you. I'll stay quiet in return you'll do exactly as I want." He moved forward slowly his eyes racking over her greedily.

J'onn growled ever so low he knew what Henshaw wanted even without his telepathy. 

"I'll keep quiet but you won't see him ever again and you'll do exactly as I say."

"No Alex." J'onn ordered stepping forward wanting to protect her from this evil disgusting man.

Alex still hadn't said anything still looking petrified she moved slowly backwards her hands pressing against the glass cell she looked torn in her decision.

"Anything if you don't touch him." She whispered giving in bowing her head in acceptance but she was scared

Henshaw had a smug hungry look over him before moving forward and kissing her. His hands pining her against the wall. She banged her fists into his chest trying to fight him but he was a lot stronger than her especially while she was weak and wounded.

J'onn gave out a roar of pure fury he heard her muffled cries for him to stop for him to get off her. It infuriated him to the point where his eyes were glowing so red with anger it gave out a blinding light. Suddenly his fists broke through the cell. Shattering it into thousands of pieces falling over him he let it knowing that it couldn't hurt him. Without thinking he ran forwards and ripped Henshaw off Alex. Her shirt was half ripped of her she clutched her wound while trying to keep her top on. 

Henshaw feeling strong alien hands ripping him off Alex he turned around and put up a fight but J'onn was beyond blinded with rage. His hands found their way to his neck and with the snap of bone Henshaw fell to the ground. Dead.

Alex was shaking pale and white against the wall panting with absolute fear. J'onn stepped back still blurred at what he had just done. Stunned he hadn't experienced so much anger for years, centuries even.

"What have I done?" He whispered mortified at what his hands had done

Alex whom had regained her posture and mind frame didn't feel any sadness about Henshaw's death. In fact she felt utter relief. Seeing J'onn look so tormented at what he done she moved forward. J'onn shifted away from her.

"J'onn." She whispered

"I killed him Alex. There's nothing that can save me now." He chocked

"No. J'onn shift into Henshaw read his mind take over the DEO make this planet a better place. Stay with me." Sensible ideas filled her mind. This was the chance they had to be together for him to be free not completely but at least a free man

"Alex I…I can't. What if I lose myself in anger again I could hurt someone else. I could hurt you."

"You won't hurt me. I know it. You have to if not for yourself do it for me. Do it to save us." Alex begged

"Alex if this doesn't work we both could end up in deep trouble."

"If you don't do this were in big trouble anyway. This is our one and only chance. We have to take it."

J'onn looked down and knew what he had to do not just to survive himself but for Alex to remain free and unharmed mostly. Nodding his eyes turned red and he read the dead man's mind he felt sick at all of his memories raping the DEO agents. Even though he had been sick and disturbed J'onn would change his reputation make him respectable.

He was about to shift but then Alex came up limping past the dead body and towards him.

"You're my hero." She whispered kissing him before he changed into Henshaw

"I don't think I can kiss you while you're Henshaw." She for the first time retaliated from him and for a moment he felt ashamed before remembering what he looked like and couldn't help but smile. Alex would kiss a century old green Martian but not a human. It showed a lot about her character she didn't care about looks but rather the person.

"Will you help me?"

"Always."


	14. Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no regrets of killing Henshaw.

J'onn and Alex hid away the body of Henshaw, J'onn was still reading his mind trying to learn everything and anything that would help him fake being a Director of the DEO. Alex was rewrapping her wound since she refused to go back to medical. J'onn gave up after a while knowing that he was going to have to get used to Alex as agent Danvers while he was at work.

"You have to act like a boss don't hesitate in telling someone off and don't start saying thank you immediately move into it slowly so no one will suspect anything." Alex was running through it as fast as she could in the small amount of time they had.

"Alex I was wondering if it would be alright with you to create a permanent bond just while I'm learning." He said quickly not really knowing what to expect

"Is that where were telepathically are bonded together?"

"Yes. Just for now but you don't' have to."

"I would actually really like that, then I can keep an eye on you make sure you're not hurt." She smiled so gently his heart melted after falling into his stomach

"Okay then. I have to touch you for it to connect." He moved forward shifting into J'onn once again and gently placing his rough yet soft hands onto her forehead.

His eyes burned red and Alex didn't feel anything at first but then suddenly she could hear what he was thinking. She knew it was restrained but it was close. She could feel how scared and frightened he was at doing this but such determination and loyalty it was crazy.

"You don't know how to hold anything back. It's so pure." He sounded astonished his hands moving to her cheeks

"Well that's understandable."

After the bond was placed Alex changed the lock so only her and "Director Henshaw" will be able to enter the cell door. Alex deleted every single file on the J'onn and every single footage of him. Hopefully they wouldn't slip up.

"Are you ready?" Alex asked after a few more minuets

"There's not much else we can do. Let's go." they walked out having to pretend and start a whole new life.

"Director Henshaw these files need looking over." Vasquez came running up and Alex noticed how J'onn seemed to freeze using the connection she told him what to do

J'onn just nod and walk away

He didn't reply but then he done as she had asked and she decided to follow him into the office it was unusual but she would come up with some excuse later on

"J'onn I need to go but if anyone comes in tell me I'll help you I know everything off by heart." She smiled before walking away the smallest amount of hope actually started to lift inside her maybe they could make it.

J'onn stared at the paper work his eyes going crazy he knew human script but not too well. It seemed choppy luckily though it was typed making it a bit easier. He started and it took him hours having to search up some word on the net. Thank H'rommer that reading Henshaw's mind had provided him with enough information to use the laptop he just was really slow. He couldn't type well making numerous spelling and grammar mistakes. Luckily spell check was on their making it marginally better after a few hours he sat back and looked over the work before smiling that he had made it through so far.

Suddenly a knock resounded and he remembered how gruff Henshaw had been he done his best to sound grumpy before saying.

"Come in."

"Sir Granger has been found dead."

He froze not having any idea at how to respond but luckily Alex showed up.

"Vasquez I'll take over from here." She nodded looking at Alex oddly before running off and Alex walked in smiling lightly but worriedly.

"Granger was found dead from drink that was actually expected. But now you have to appoint a new second in command. You'll have to choose someone you might not trust but someone that is expected it can be anyone that's not a trainee."

"You're not a trainee are you?"

"Well Henshaw lowered me down after I punched him in the jaw so if you pick me it will look suspicious." But even J'onn without the link could see that she wanted this

"Doesn't matter, don't say you don't want to advance because you do. And I want to have you by my side as much as possible." He said moving forward

"J'onn I do want to advance but the real Henshaw was sexist and rude I don't know what the others will think." She looked worried

"How do I announce it?"

"At the board meeting next week that I'll run through you tomorrow. Even though I'm worried this could be the first step to change your reputation. We'll do this but then go slowly and hopefully sometime in the future they won't see you as they see you now."

"Where do I go tonight though? Henshaw had an apartment but I'm don't know what to expect. Will you come with me?" He turned to her she was about to object but then seeing the fear and desperation in his eyes she melted nodding and grabbed her jacket

"Let's go." With that they walked out of the building

Going out J'onn looked at the Ute knowing how to use it but absolute frightened what if he drove off the road Alex jumped into the driver's seat before he could make up his mind leaving him for the seat beside her

"Thank God I know where to go after that last 3 am call I had to make and he didn't answer his blasted phone." He grinned ever so slightly remembering fondly of her complaints about that incident

They drove off and soon they were in the city he looked at it enjoying the sunlight for it had been a very long time since his skin and eyes had been touched by sunlight he blinked a few time trying to adjust to the light. He watched fascinated by everyone outside talking or shopping doing something or plain chatting it was really lifting.

When they finally reached the apartment it started to sink in what they were doing. He gulped there was no going back ever now. Never.

Walking in he saw the mess of the building crinkling up his nose in disgust.

"First thing I am cleaning up." He bent over picking up a packet of junk food Alex smiled looking at him as he shifted.

"It's going to get some getting used to having you look like Henshaw every day. Now did you want some help with all of this?" Not waiting for an answer she grabbed a plastic bag and started to clean the mess up

Suddenly he halted and grabbed Alex's wrist she looked at him curiously and suddenly his eyes went red but no fear shone inside her she knew he would do that often for no apparent reason. Crap that was going to be a problem.

Suddenly all of the mess levitated and went into the rubbish bag and then suddenly everything went back into place and Alex gasped in astonishment.

"I am getting you to come over to my apartment and do that." She gasped seeing how fast the room had tidied up it now looked like a place you could actually live in.

"It's a little trick I always used to use." He smiled shyly and rolling her eyes Alex pulled him forward for a kiss startling him into accidently lifting off from the ground

"I love that you can do all of this now." She whispered remembering how he had to restrain all of his abilities since they hadn't wanted to be caught but now she had gotten rid of everything and anything that would be able to track him

"We'll pull through, J'onn."


	15. Step up

"Alex what is this thing you call 'ice-cream'?" It came out all accented and Alex winced a tiny bit J'onn still struggled with new words that he hadn't practised and they still had to find something to stop his eyes from turning red every time some emotion played up

"It's the best invention that human kind have ever made and I couldn't bring you any of it since it would've melted inside that cave. And I think Henshaw would've have noticed me bring it in."

J'onn watched as Alex got two things that bore no resemblance to anything he had ever really seen before. When she handed it to him he held it looking at it wearily before taking the smallest bite.

"Like it?" Alex asked looking up from hers

"I have never tasted anything like it. It's good." He mumbled taking a rather huge bite out of it once again

"You're meant to lick it J'onn." She smiled rubbing a bit off from her own face

J'onn had flown her to another country where they didn't have to really worry about detection but even still he had convinced Alex to wear a wig it was the same colour as her own hair but longer. A lot longer.

"I don't know why I ever put up with anything longer than a bob?" She grumbled as it came down for the fifth time that day

J'onn walked around and gently put it up into a complicated knot that looked rather elegant. He smiled brightly even though he looked different she still looked like Alex.

Suddenly his phone started to ring and picking it up he motioned for Alex to be silent as he got ready to become Henshaw again.

"Henshaw." He put in gruffly

"Sorry sir to interrupt you but we need you to come down for the meeting, you need to announce the second in command." J'onn's face fell a bit those agents were terrified of him

"Right I'm coming." He didn't say thank you or anything but it was better than the apparent shouting and swearing fits that Henshaw would usually have

"So are you ready to step up to a new command?" He turned to Alex

"J'onn I have been ready for the last two years. Let's go." He ran off with her to the desolated place they had landed, an old junk yard where it stunk worse than anything he had ever known before

Shifting he saw Alex relax more than before as he picked her up and sped off as fast as he dared to the apartment. Shifting back he jumped into the Ute.

"Let me give you a lift. We can make it look like we came at different times if you want but there's no point in wasting more money and fuel." Alex ordered opening the door for him hesitating seeing that she wanted him to drive he decided that he would have to learn soon before a mission was pulled up.

The leather felt weird in its tubed construct under his hands knowing from Alex's and Henshaw's mind what was where he started the car and drove off about 10 kilometres under the speed limit.

"You can go faster you know." Alex hinted playfully stepping over to increase the speed ever so slightly.

Soon they entered the DEO branch and Alex hopped out and started to walk letting J'onn sped up ahead in the car. She jogged not breaking a sweat and found to her surprise that she entered just after him walking to the board room she sat down silently beside J'onn earning some more odd looks from everyone. Henshaw was well known for his sexism but they all had noticed the nicer attitude and he was never drunk anymore so they just shrugged it off.

J'onn as Henshaw stood up and started.

"First I apologize for being late it won't happen again." Now everyone was staring at him like he just grew horns but Alex could barely contain a huge grin doing her best to remain straight faced.

"Okay then, you all know that I have to choose a new second in command and after some thinking I have decided that Agent Alex Danvers shall take this position. She has shown excellent skill and has a cool head under pressure and knows what she is doing. This meeting is adjourned." Getting up he walked out the door so simply everyone was still staring at where he had left not two minutes ago

"Congrats Alex." Jane went up and patted her on the back

"Thanks Jane." Alex was smiling so broadly even though she had known this it still felt like she had been tossed into the deep end but in a fabulous way.

"How on Earth did you get that?" Norton one of the people who had been hoping to get this position crept up behind Alex his voice spitting with venom

"Well maybe if you do your job properly and don't harass every woman here you might actually move up." She spat

With that she walked away but her smile soon returned as she saw J'onn telling off one of the trainees but not with swear words and a fist but rather with a stern talking to. He was slowly but surely repairing Henshaw's reputation everyone was lifting up a bit in hope.

Walking over to him she slipped into his office shutting the door quickly and quietly.

"So getting used to being a leader?"

"Yes, now only if it could happen at home." He smiled and kissed her gently remembering all of the times that Alex even without super strength would take over pinning him to the bed or wall.

"So Director want to head to my apartment?"

"Certainly."


	16. Martian Ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so a bit of fantasy comes through here. Also the rating is edging to M again. There is a sort of sex scene here.

J'onn sat down beside Alex who was eating popcorn while watching homeland from season one so he could understand what was going on in the show. He still didn't really get it but it was interesting.

"So how has it been at the office? I noticed that you have been panicking as much."

"I think I may have a bit of control on this." J'onn beamed

"Well that saves me from having to supervise you ever time you get flustered."

"You can't talk you nearly had a panic attack when you forgot to do the weekly inspection."

"Hey I'm still learning! Anyway let's leave work behind for now." She curled up to his side his green arm wrapped around the top of her shoulders like there was nothing simpler in the world.

She turned to him and kissed him slowly pushing her shirt shoulders down and J'onn smirked at the invitation attaching his mouth to her leaving marks on her pulse points. He gripped the top of her shirt and with a pleasing sound it ripped open.

"Hey I might have wanted that...Ohhh." She let out a gasp as he cupped her breasts licking one while tweaking the other with his fingers. He got rid of both of their cloths in one quick movement and rolling so he was on top of her he kicked the sheet off so the were in full view and glory. He smiled as Alex gave out an excited sound. Desperately clawing him her finger nails leaving half moons all over him. Grinning he was about to move in when...

Suddenly they started levitate above the couch the blanket falling onto a heap, Alex clung to J'onn for an anchor in the air. Her naked legs gripping his tightly.

"J'onn as much as I love flying with you can you set us down again. So I can finish fucking you."

"Alex I don't know what's happening, I'm not purposefully flying." He was straining to set them back down but something like a solid hand was stopping him he pressed Alex closer to his chest fearing that whatever was doing this could hurt her. Her breasts being pressed against his chest making him groan.

Suddenly the were outside in mid-air. J'onn suddenly looked up and saw his home it seemed closer then usual, suddenly J'onn understood the unforeseen. Gulping he knew there wasn't much time before it set in. Opening his mouth to explain to Alex instead of the words his brain was forming the ritual of binding started. The Martian words came tumbling out J'onn couldn't stop them and Alex first was startled but then her face softened J'onn had no idea if this was good or bad.

Wind picked up and his cape started to wrap itself around the two of them, they were high above the buildings but as the wind moved east so did J'onn and soon they were above the rippling ocean. Blue against blue and Alex smiled a low red glow started to emit around them a stark contrast to the navy.

"H'rommer B'idisd U's T'sdfbf."

"Yes, J'onn." She didn't understand everything and she was going to make him translate the moment they were back but whatever he was saying she knew was going to bind them together.

She saw uncertainty in his eyes but as the red glow of Mars emitted even more strongly he nodded saying the last sacred words the red glow suddenly went to both of their hands and looking down Alex saw a small mark like a tattoo on her wedding finger mark a small circle on it. Alex looked over to J'onn and saw that he had the same mark but on his other hand.

Suddenly the glow dimmed and the only source of light came from the stars above and they both were silent until Alex spoke up.

"So does this mean we're married?"

"In Martian terms, yes." J'onn had so many emotions in his eyes words wouldn't be enough to describe them but Alex met his gaze before saying the last few words

"I swear to protect you and never ever abandon you."

"And I swear to never to let you get hurt while I still breathe."


	17. Human Ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martian wedding. Now for the Human rights.

"So if were going to be married can we also do it officially so that the law will give us our rights." Alex had landed back on the couch sprawled on top of J'onn whom was still holding her close to his chest smiling as he kissed the top of her head

"Okay then when do you want to do this?"

"As soon as possible, no one can know. Not even Kara but I still want to do this." Alex curled up closer her body barley visible underneath the blanket

"If you're sure."

"J'onn you really have got to stop asking that question. If I wasn't sure do you think I would have even talked to you in the first place?"

I was weird how they had got together it was definitely probably a first thing in the history of the universe but it worked. J'onn looked down and saw that Alex had fallen asleep her head resting on his chest her arms wrapped impossibly tight around his stomach as she clung to him like a koala. He smiled letting his head rest on top of hers and slowing his breathing he gently fell asleep. Seemed like they weren't going to finish what had triggered the event then. But her being so close to him was enough to set the arousal down a few notches. 

Alex woke up in the morning clinging to J'onn who was still asleep his breath warm against her neck. She blinked wondering if everything that had happened was just a dream glancing swiftly down to her finger she saw there was still a small red mark there and knew that everything had been real.

Grinning she set her head back down and waited for J'onn to wake up since his super strong arms were pinning her to the couch not being able to get up she just had to be patient and hope that he didn't sleep till ten.

Okay it had been half an hour and J'onn still wasn't awake and Alex was starting to get a really bad cramp in her leg. Deciding that if she didn't move she would lose all feeling in her legs she moved towards him and gently tapped his forehead.

"J'onn wake up, before I resort to punching you." She whispered knowing that it would actually be impossible to punch him knowingly but…

"J'onn. WAKE UP!" She shouted deciding to lift his eyelids her fingers gently pulled them up and he started to blink

"What's the time?"

"8:30, now can you move before I lose all feeling in my leg." She asked and shifting slightly away she stretched out before going in to kiss him

"We have to work on that strength of yours. Now are we going to a registry today?"

"If you want."

Nodding she moved away and jumped into the shower. J'onn shifted into Henshaw with a suit on knowing that they had to marry under is false name. Walking out Alex gasped for a minuet before melting into a smile.

"Sorry I just got startled, do you think this looks alright?" J'onn looked up to see Alex in a black pencil skirt with a white shirt that fitted her perfectly framing her hips.

"You look perfect." He walked up and held out his arm and gladly taking it they walked out

Knowing that it wasn't going to be a beautiful big wedding but rather one held in secret with only a few people knowing about this the decided not to spend much attention. Pulling up outside city hall they walked quickly through and it was a rushed affair.

Pulling out two random people to witness their union they went up to the registry and held hands the whole time not taking their eyes off each other. When the vows came was when they truly spoke.

"I love you ever since I started to know you, when I looked past everything else and came to love you. I will protect you with everything I have and I don't care if people judge us because the only person whose opinion I care about is yours. I love you." J'onn noticed she avoided using his fake name when it came to him he started

"I never thought that you would look past my barriers and I never thought I wold fall in love with anyone else. And after everything we've been through I know I can face anything as long as your there beside me and I won't let anything befall you while I have blood going through my veins. I love you Alex."

"I pronounce you as Husband and wife." Alex didn't even wait for the speaker to say you may now kiss the bride she just went in and kissed him starting to get used to his different form it still felt alien not to be kissing J'onn but slowly she was getting used to it.

Alex turned around her hand clasped in J'onn's and she saw the witnesses had tears in their eyes.

"Congratulations we may not know you but good luck." The older woman came up to Alex wiping away tears with her old pink handkerchief and smiled

"I'm sure your family would've been proud." Alex smiled cringing ever so slightly at the lie they had told them that her family was dead.

"Thank you."

Turning around she walked out with J'onn hand in hand they were together by Human and Martian rights.


	18. Gap filler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gap filler for J'onn's feelings about Alex getting hurt.

So are we going to tell anyone?” J’onn asked not to sure whether or not that would be a good idea

 

“No. We can’t tell Mum for obvious reasons and Kara is coming out as Supergirl at the moment and I’m not too sure how she would react to this news.” Alex shinnied up to his side and kissed him

 

“So am I going too reprimanded?”

 

“We’ll see.” He smiled once again wondering how he got her 

 

Kissing her he started to push her underneath him her body skrimming against the pressure he started to rub her clothed thieghs making Alex give out a small whimper.

 

"Stop teasing before I lose control." She growled husily clentching around his hand

 

"I want you to lose control." He whispered huskily into her ear silently seducing her with his voice

 

Suddenly the phone rang and picking it up J’onn’s face became all serious as the constant undying voice of Vasquez filled the room.

 

“Sir there’s been a breakout we need you to come and help.”

 

Alex gasped if they were doing the routine check they could find that J’onn wasn’t there J’onn switched off the phone and looked at Alex.

 

“We need to get there. Now.” She put the Ute into full speed earning a troop of cops following them but the moment they rushed into the DEO Restriction zone the faltered turning away.

 

Alex jumped out and ran full speed in not even bothering to stop to hear what Vasquez was saying. Hank(J’onn) went in after her knowing that she was in danger with the prisoner loose. 

 

“Get the troops ready we need to apprehend it. Which prisoner is it?” He turned to Vasquez whom was pulling her weight rapidly typing code into the computer in the DEO system.

 

“Sir, its Jemm.” 

 

“Not again. Where’s my second in command?”

 

“Sir, we don’t know she rushed off down the halls.”

 

Hearing a roar resound from down the hallways J’onn’s eyes opened wide as he ordered a full lockdown. Suddenly a shrill shriek filled the room.

 

“Alex…” Not even waiting for anyone he ran down the hallway grabbing a gun sliding through the doors just before they closed completely leaving him, Alex and Jemm alone.

 

“What just happened?” All of the remaining agents looked at each other they had no idea what to do besides sit tight. They were in lockdown shutting Jemm of from them but their Director and second in command where stuck with him and only they had the pass to open the doors.

 

“ALEX!” J’onn ran down still as Hank Henshaw knowing of the security cameras that would be taking his footage

 

“I’m here.” He saw Alex lying on the floor bending down he helped her up

 

“I was so scared, Oh Hank.” Pausing she had just called him ‘Hank’? She never called him that. Never. Stepping back his eyes glowed red and he found that there was a barrier.

 

“Jemm.” He spun around knowing that he was controlling her

 

Suddenly a punch knocked him over the head and seeing that it was Alex he gave out a sob. He couldn’t hit her. Dodging her blows he ran down the passage to find Jemm. Seeing a figure standing there he leaped knocking him down.

 

“Let her go before I break every bone in your body.” He snarled

 

“Touch me and every blow goes to her.” J’onn delivered a blow and saw to his horror that Alex fell down the mark showing on her cheek.

 

“What do you want?”

 

Jemm just smirked as Alex pulled him up and started to fight him J’onn refused to lift a finger soon Alex was pinning him to the ground about to deliver the finishing blow when he saw her falter.

 

“Kill me while I can fight him, kill me.” Her fists was shaking from the tension off stopping Jemm. He refused to he just refused. 

 

“Forgive me.” J’onn pushed Alex off disarming her before turning back to Jemm and before Jemm could do anything J’onn had shifted and was upon him and snapped his neck with more than a little strength. Seeing the camera he disabled it so it wouldn’t show him.

 

He turned back to Alex whom was on the ground blood seeping out of her head.

 

“No, no, no.” Running forward he gave out a breath to see she was breathing

 

Picking her up he ran opening the doors not really caring about being discrete at the moment. The doors opened again and he saw all the agents stand up seeing him running through.

 

“Vasquez get a team to clean up the mess. Dr Hamilton you need to look at Alex immediately.” He saw everyone’s head shoot up hearing him use her first name

 

“Yes sir.” Alex got catered away 

 

As J’onn watched he gave out a guilty gulp. The only reason she was hurt was because he hit her.

 

-00-

Hank paced outside the hospital door waiting for news of Alex the agents were rushing around putting things back together assessing damage that would have to be replaced and casualties. But he would not move more than a few mere inches away from the door.

Dr Hamilton came out taking off his surgery gloves and Hank had to restrain himself from running up to him.

"Director Henshaw Alex will be fine, you may see her now if you so wish." It was formal but he didn't care nodding he sprinted up to the room and seeing Alex sitting there reading a magazine he went in cautiously.

"Alex?"

"J'onn I was wondering when you would come." She smiled brightly seeing him

"I…I came as soon as Hamilton said I could. How are you feeling?"

"Bored. Will you stay and chat because seriously I am going to die here." She overacted the Drama by falling against her bed head

"I'm sorry, you shouldn't be here." J'onn sat down defeated

"What do you mean?"

"The only reason you went rushing in was to make sure no one had looked in my old cell. I If hadn't,"

"J'onn first off all this wasn't just about you second of all the reason I got to talk to you is I think someone checked that cell that wasn't me. I saw someone leaving."

"Alex if someone had checked do you think I would still be walking around here?"

"No, I must have imagined it. But J'onn why didn't you kill me when I asked? I would've killed you and I couldn't live with that." Tears started to fill her eyes

"I couldn't. I just couldn't and I feel so ashamed that you're in here. You should be out there bossing everyone about."

Alex looked at him not knowing what to say bent up and for the first time kissed him as Hank Henshaw, which came as more than a little surprise to him.

"Go back out there and don't make everyone's life impossible." Alex grinned as she mentioned it

"Yes, sir." J'onn rolled his eyes playfully

"Cheek. Anyway by tomorrow I'm going to be outa here."

"Did the doctors confirm that?"

"No. But I'm not spending any longer than that in here, now go."

"I'll stop by before I leave."

"You had better bring me something to do, Mr Henshaw." Alex snapped playfully as he retreated back to the DEO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I needed something to fill in here since I can't just jump to the next chapter I've planned.


	19. found out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not going to say anything. Nothing at all.

Hank didn't know Kara, Alex's sister at all really she couldn't stand him for some reason that the real Henshaw did. So he decided that keeping his distance was best letting Alex order her to places. But today had to be different Alex was still to be discharged from the med bay and Kara was fuming looking for her older sister.

"How in Rao's name did she get hurt?! Can't you even look after the people here?!" She was screaming at J'onn who was trying not to flinch

"Miss Danvers your sister is fine she will be out by mid-day, now will you please calm down."

"Really because I want to know why on Earth she would go running into danger like that and where were you?" She pointed at him barely containing her heat vision

"Miss Danvers will you please calm down." Suddenly he saw everyone stiffen and halt looking up he saw just to add to his troubles General Lane marching down with his cronies. Sighing he hadn't actually met him yet but from what Alex had told him he was as a pain as Henshaw.

"General Lane what can I do for you?" He walked up and saw that Alex was out of the med-bay he wanted to go to her but he knew he couldn't right now.

"Director Henshaw you're under arrest."

"What?!" Was the outcry from everyone. Alex stiffened.

Suddenly a pack of men in uniform came running up shoving everyone out of the way and grabbing him roughly. He fought back turning to the General Lane.

"What is the meaning of this?!"

"Henshaw or whatever your name is we don't owe you an explanation." His blood froze when he heard Lane say whatever your name is he glanced at Alex whom was being held back by someone. Her arms thrashing out hitting more then a few full on blows.

Suddenly he felt a blow to the back of his head that was strong enough to send him flying against the DEO control board. Alex let out a cry fighting the continuous hands that were holding her.

Marching up menacingly Lane held out a box opening it a red glow started to emit from it and J'onn gave out a gasp. His eyes changing red he fought mentally harder than ever before to prevent the shapeshift from occurring but as the red glow was emitted under higher pressure he gave out a gasp his form rippling over him. Cheast heaving up in relief as the glow started to dim once again.

Alex seeing this had landed many a good a punch sending many to the ground but seeing J'onn lying there suddenly looking exhausted from the strain made her break free of her sisters grip and run forwards.

"J'onn!" She called out rushing through the wreckage pushing Lane out of her way as he tumbled over comically. 

Kara had changed position from tyring to retain Alex to her fight stance. Looking at them in confusion and fear.

"J'onn, J'onn are you okay?" She slipped into Martian by accident leaving everyone staring at them

J'onn whom had been stunned before lying there lifted his head up slowly wondering why Alex looked so worried when everything came back to him. But hearing her speak in Martian triggered his speech which also came out in his native tongue.

"Alex what are you doing? They'll take you too." He tried to get up but his body was still refusing to move

"I'm not leaving you." Before he could reply she bent down and kissed him and everyone hadn't expected that gasped even General Lane and Kara whom had no idea.

"Detain them now." He ordered that snapped them both back into reality

"I'm not letting them take you." J'onn growled lowly

Shakily standing up he clasped Alex close to his chest and took of inflight protecting her with his body he smashed through the ceiling and flew off.

"Find them both!" General Lane shouted above the gunfire

"Supergirl, go after them. If you have to kill them." He was so cold not realizing that Alex was her sister as she stared in shook at where everything had changed faster the Barry Allen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry but this had to happen at some point.


	20. Run

J'onn didn't know where he was going all he knew was he had to get away. The gunfire was deafening he knew it wouldn't be able to hurt him so he didn't filch just kept on flying. He had to get them safe he had too.

Flying above the land he ended up at the cliff that they had first went to together. Landing he let Alex gently down she was clutching his armour so tightly sobbing into his chest refusing to release her hold on him.

"Alex. I'm here it's all going to be okay." He knew he was lying nothing could ever be okay they were running from the military and her sister was working with them.

"I thought they were going to…" She hiccupped a sob and buried her head into his chest her shoulders shrugging violently he done his best to comfort her as she cried. It worried him that she was crying so much she didn't cry.

"Alex we need to figure out what to do next." Her sobs started to ease but the occasional hiccup still appeared

"Alex if I go back and tell them that I was controlling you you'll be free and won't have to..." J'onn was cut off when she kissed him

"I. Am. Not. Leaving. You." The defiance in her eyes was making it more than clear

"Alex I don't think I can watch you run for your life. It would ruin it."

"J'onn the only thing that would ruin me is you going back to the blasted cell."

Sighing he knew she wasn't going to budge so he moved topic. "What about your sister?"

"What about her?"

"Is she going to be after us?"

"I don't know. Maybe I should call her."

"No. That's what they'll expect."

"Okay then, J'onn would it be okay if we went to the apartment. I need to get some things and also I want to leave something for Kara." J'onn didn't think that would be a good idea but seeing Alex so hopeful left his gutless

"Okay but we need to be fast." J'onn conceded picking her up he flew back into the city

Landing in the alley behind the apartment they decided to risk going in as themselves if they were lucky it would make everyone confused and they would have time to get away.

Alex ran in and J'onn frowned as she grabbed a backpack from behind the wardrobe J'onn looked inside and saw an emergency kit money and fake cards.

"Alex why?"

"I've had this ready for a while. Now let's go, I need to get to Kara's apartment while you take this and go to the river side were we stayed once. I'll meet you there by dusk."

"Alex if you get caught…" His voice trailed off in a shiver in fear of what they could do to her to make her talk.

"I'll be fine I promise and also you'll know if something goes wrong." It was true J'onn had basically forgotten about the mental connection they shared it had settled by now so feeling a sudden burst of emotion between them became usual.

"Okay then but if you're not there by nightfall I'm coming to look for you." Alex bit her lip obviously not wanting to agree to this but still nodded

"Be careful." J'onn went forwards and kissed her

"I will. Now go before we're caught." It wasn't so funny anymore since they now they were serious about not being caught

Alex started to walk off after looking around for a possibility off transportation but seeing that there was nothing she decided to go on rout.

J'onn flew down and got ready to wait a long time his hands ringing themselves into knots in his worry. Anything could go wrong everything could go wrong.

Alex had been more successful in the time J'onn had been worrying. Creeping through Kara's apartment she noted all of the photos hanging up on the wall and felt tears start to form in her eyes. They probably were never going to see each other again. Would her sister even want to see her after this?

Alex grabbed a piece of paper and started to write a letter.

Kara

I don't know how to tell you this but me and J'onn are married and I love him more then I can say. I couldn't abandon him. I'm not asking for you to help us. I understand if you want to pretend I never existed, I wasn't even that a good a sister when you first came.

But I ask this remember how much I love you. And I still do.

You're loving sister Alex 

At the bottom she drew an ice-cream so Kara would know it really was her. Only she knew the true meaning to this smiling and crying she sat the note beside Kara's collage of them.

Taking one more look around she left trying not to look back but she couldn't help one lasting glance.

Starting her long trip back she sped up knowing that dusk would soon commence. As she jogged down to the river roars of fury erupted.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Alex froze she knew that voice. She had known it for most of her life.

It was Kara.


	21. Kara's wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara finds J'onn

"KARA NO STOP!" Alex ran down seeing J'onn mid-air bleeding out refusing to lift a finger to help himself

Kara was over him holding him at eye line her hand shaking with the effort of restraining herself from giving him what would defiantly a killing blow.

"Alex oh thank Rao. Don't worry I've beaten this monster." She kicked J'onn whom whimpered as her foot attached to his wound sending him cruelly down to the ground.

"J'onn oh my God. No, no." Crying she was trying to stop the blood flow speeding up to him

"Leave him."

"I won't leave my husband." She ripped of her jacket and started to treat his flowing wound

"Wait what?" Kara faltered her tone disbelieving

"J'onn do you have enough strength to show her?" She bent over and stroked his stiff cheek

He nodded vaguely and Alex watched as his eyes glowed red and Kara was overcame with memories, their memories Alex was busy wrapping his wound he was close to fainting but kept on showing Kara everything.

"I…I don't understand."

"Exactly. Before you try to murder an innocent help me get him to a safe place. I don't care as long as we can heal him." Alex sobbed watching as he fell unconscious his eyes held hers for as long as they allowed

"Please." Alex's voice went soft with the effort of not cracking as J'onn's head fell onto her lap

Kara wordlessly picked him and her sister up still being cautioned as she flew south. J'onn was surprisingly light considering his size and Alex was still sobbing into Kara as she was still completely confused with what was happening.

She headed to the fortress of solitude lying him unto the ground she ordered Kalex numbly to attend to his wounds as she tried to get something besides his name from her sister.

"How do you know him?"

"J'onn?" She glanced back over her shoulder trying to spot the Martian

"He's in capable hands. Now tell me what in Rao's name is going on?" She flung her hands up drastically

"What do you want to know?" sitting down Alex wrung her hands glancing back to where they had walked away from

"How do you know him?"

"He was previously my prisoner."

"Explain how on Earth does your previous prisoner become the person you start to kiss in front of everyone."

"Well that's a long story."

"I have time." She sat down glaring at her own sister

"I became interested in a scientific way at first wanting to learn about his species. After that we became friendly which went on to becoming tight friends and then one night we kissed. It grew from then." Alex decided to leave out the letting him out into the open

"I still don't trust him."

"I do. That's probably because I know him."

"If he's so great why was he in the DEO?"

"He got mind controlled and Dad tried to save him. That's good enough for me."

"Wait Jeremiah tried to save him? That means he's...he's a Martian." Kara's voice rose

"Yes."

"I'm still confused and unsure if I should hand him over or not."

"You're taking him to General Lane with my dead body." Alex went into a low growl that Kara had only seen her do to people bullying her

Kara seeing the protective gleam in her eye knew that this was a fight that she couldn't win.

"Now I'm going to check on my husband."

Kara stared blankly after her until the words actually sunk in

"Wait! Husband?!"


	22. Superman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superman flies into the scene

Darkness, pain, hurt. J’onn was flying through all of these feelings one after another. His head spinning with the effort to breathe in and then out to keep his heart beating in a normal rhythm. The difference between him and a human being unconscious was that he was still aware of everything even if he was unable to respond or open his eyes.

He felt as Alex’s hand laid on his forehead her voice commanding someone to help him. He was confused disorientated he remembered feeling a wind whip around him like flying and then coldness emptiness that felt so scary. 

He knew Alex was there suddenly her hand on him. He knew she was worried but for the life of him he couldn’t open his eyes not yet while the pain was still at soaring level

“J’onn please wake up.” Kara watched Alex as she knelt beside him in utter astonishment

She knew Alex had let her into her life rather grudgingly but then they grew on each other. But this…this was weird Alex was giving up everything to what really looked like an alien. 

“Alex you need to let Kalex look at you.” 

“I don’t think you have much power over me whilst my husband whom you nearly killed is injured.” Her voice was so cold that Kara flinched

“Hi Kara, I got your call what’s so important?” Superman with his bellowing cape flew through

“Come and look.”

“Kara?! What did you do?” Alex seeing Superman knew that J’onn use to work beside him until some interference happened

“Who’s she?”

“Kal. This is Alex my adoptive sister. She is with someone whom I thought you might know.” Alex threw herself up and tried to block the door way

“No. Kara they know each other.”

“Well if he’s dangerous I want him imprisoned and I thought hearing it from my cousin might sway you.”

“No it won’t. You’ll have to kill me first.” Seeing her sister flinch she knew she had hit a cord that she would keep hitting till J’onn was safe

Kal flew through with Alex speeding after him.

“What?” Alex caught up a few seconds after but not in time to block his view she nether less threw herself in front of the Martian snarling

“Don’t touch him. I know how you betrayed him to save your own skin.” 

“I didn’t that was my copy. But…but we found his dead body. I didn’t know he was still alive.”

“Do you know him?” Kara demanded

“Kara he’s the Martian Manhunter.”

Kara stared at him blankly for a good twenty seconds before answering

“Wait. Did you just say he’s the Martian Manhunter?” She stumbled back in disbelief

“Yes. We found his body though and the scan determined that it was indeed Martian.”

“That’s because that body was of his twin brother.” Alex rolled her eyes seriously those two had known him for longer then she had and Kara hadn’t recognized him and Kal hadn’t realized that, that body he had found was Ma'alefa'ak’s body*.

As always that was when J’onn decided to wake up mumbling. Alex rushed over to him before either supers could move

“Alex, where are we?”

“Shh, J’onn you’re in a critically hurt, worry about all of this later. Now go back to sleep. We need you to heal quickly this place isn’t going to hold us for long. We need you to heal fast.”

J’onn whom was still in a bit of a daze nodded not really remembering where he was feel asleep his head on Alex’s legs.

“What do you mean this place isn’t going to hold you for long?”

“Kara the DEO know about your fortress they’re going to come looking for us here soon. And if you don’t open the door willingly they’re going to blow the place apart.”

“We can go to J’onn’s base. It’s in Antarctica. Z’onn Z’orr I know how to get in.” 

Superman picked him up whilst Kara followed carrying Alex. They soon approached what seemed to be a golden pillar with a red globe at the top.

“Where are you Kal?” Kara called out almost bashing into the fortress

“Kara watch your flying!” Alex screamed as Kara only just turned away in time

“I can’t see anything.” She complained

“Only invited people can see the entrance.” Kal explained flying to the top

“M'yri'ah.” He shouted at the doors obviously expecting something to happen but everything remained motionless

Trying again unsuccessfully he frowned.

“He told me that his wife’s name would open the door but it’s not working.” Furrowing his brow he tried to think of what to do but then Alex stepped forward

“You said his wife’s name would open the door?”

“Yes.”

“Alex.” She said it with a Martian slur and sure enough suddenly the doors opened and they flew in

Kal turned to her a question sparkling in his eyes. But she ignored him and helped Kara take J’onn to the medical part of the fortress. As she passed the sketches of what seemed to be Mars and his family stopped and then later on she saw to her surprise pictures of them together.

As Alex ran around doing her best to help J’onn Kara and Kal were talking

“How does she know him?”

“Apparently he was her prisoner?”

“Why was he in prison?”  
“I don’t know. I need to ask both of them many questions that better have very good answers.” 

Alex was beside J’onn now ignoring them to busy trying to figure out what was best to use on him. He was drifting in and out sometime mumbling words that only Alex would be able to guess at. 

“Alex, Alex, Alex.” He started to mumble in his accent full on, his arms seemed to be searching for something so Alex walked up

“I’m right here. You’re going to be fine. We’re going to be fine.” Alex clasped his hand that whirled out

“Alex, no they’ll kill you No ALEX!” He screamed suddenly wide awake he sat up painfully groaning as his wound protested

“I’m right here, I’m right here.” Rushing forward she tried to calm him down

“I’m right here.”


	23. Z'onn Z'orr

Finally J’onn calmed down after Alex had talked him through what had happened. J’onn was still in the medical bed talking to Alex he hadn’t noticed Superman or Supergirl watching them. 

“What did you see?” Alex asked trying to get J’onn to open up

“I…I don’t want to talk about it.” He looked away

“J’onn you can tell me.”

“You. I saw you…burn.” His voice quivered his eyes squeezed shut 

Alex didn’t know what to say to that she knew of his fear of fire. His family had died from mental fire racking their bodies killing them painfully.

“J’onn?” Superman decided to come forward seeing what had happened

“Clark what are you doing here?”

“Kara called me in. Why didn’t you contact any of us? We thought you were dead!” His voice rose 

“Clark I was captured before I had enough strength to fly. Also seeing my failure I decided it was better for everyone to think I was dead.”

“Don’t say that.” Alex snapped her eyes opening wide

“What failure? You saved all of us, you were ready to die J’onn. I don’t see that as a failure.”

Supergirl was watching them rather begrudgingly she couldn’t help the twinges of envy that pricked her seeing the comfort and worry her sister and her baby cousin were giving a prisoner.

“So what were you doing in one of the cells?” She leaned against the pillar not bothering to watch out what she was gripping her cape crumpled behind her falling out idiotically from her short skirt that stood up.

“I don’t know.”

“Alex, Kal could I talk to you?” 

Walking out J’onn looked over worriedly at Alex sensing that Kara was not happy with him being there even though this was is fortress it didn’t feel very safe.

“Can we trust him?”

“Yes.” Both of them spoke at the same moment causing them to look at each other in surprise

“I don’t know how you can trust him?!” With that Kara stormed out flying away speed fully through the arctic air

“She’s jealous and hurt that I didn’t tell her.” Alex sighed watching her over reacting sister speed away

“She’ll get over it, but for now what are you two planning to do?”

“I don’t know, we’re on the run. I have to talk to him.” With that Alex walked away shoulders sagging feeling the weight of the world on her

“J’onn where do we go from here?” Alex decided to go straight into it

“I still think that you should go back and claim you were mind controlled.”

“It’s a bit late for that don’t you think?”

“I wish I hadn’t…”

“J’onn do not go into a regret feast now, I chose it was my choice so now lets figure this out together.” Alex taking J’onn’s hands into hers she was on her knees basically begging him

J’onn looked at her disbelieve and worry in his eyes, he was unsure of what to do and was about to tell Alex to go away to stay away.

“Please don’t make me go. If you do I’ll run right after you.” Alex started to sob

He looked down not knowing what to do besides hold her close and agree.

“Okay, I can’t push you away anyhow.”


	24. A sisters betrayal

“So this was your refuge.” Alex asked when J’onn finally healed enough to get up on his feet and walk around with Alex

“Yes, I lived here for years. Before I was captured.”

“Show me.”

“Alex it wouldn’t be the best thing for you too see…” But before he could finish an explosion sending both of them to the ground erupted from above them.

“WHAT THE HELL! J’ONN!” Alex called out only just managing to dodge the huge pieces of ice that were flying down her way

Looking up to her dismay she saw what she recognized as the DEO helicopters above the disastrous hole

“Mission achieved troops move forward with the utmost caution and do NOT harm Danvers. I repeat take the Martian out if must be but do not touch Danvers.”

Alex froze knowing that they would normally do everything to eliminate any objective but in this case it seemed that they wanted her for something else.

Running forward she pushed the chunks of ice that were trapping J’onn. He was still breathing and didn’t seem to have gained any serious injuries.

“J’onn what are they thinking?” She knew that he had pried

“Kara has convinced them that I’m controlling you.”

“No.” Alex’s voice faded her own sister had betrayed her

“Alex we need to get out of here.”

“How?”

Suddenly Alex saw the troops starting to come through they’re guns firing at J’onn but all of them seemed to be avoiding Alex. J’onn pushed Alex ahead of him and before she could protest he shoved her in the safe guard room and locked the door.

“J’ONN DON’T YOU DARE!” 

“I’m sorry but I’m not risking you, not again.” He replied before his voice faded and Alex was left banging on the door with as much might as she could muster.

“J’ONN!” She screamed trying to find a way out

“You can’t get out till either I open it or I die.” J’onn’s voice flittered through her head

Suddenly Alex hearing roars of anger and gunfire sobbed her hands red and bleeding marking the door. She sobbed into her hands just praying that they’d make it out alive.


	25. Forced hand

The gunfire surrounded him small metal bullets pelting of his thick skin running forward he kept on running he had to get them out of here. Deciding that the best option was to fly he ran forward trying to get a bit of thrust before taking off whilst pushing the front line down he tried his best not to kill or harm anyone but nether less there would be some mourning families tonight.

"He's going down east winged centre. He's taking off." He recognised Vasquez's voice and had to try and not stop

"Helicopters 5-9 go after him open fire." Oh crap they were using the new tech that had been brought in. Thank H'rommer that he knew it's weakness. Flying forwards he latched onto the under belly of the plane and ripping open the latch disabling the cords. But he accidently knocked it out of the air and I saw it spiralling down toward the unforgiving artic waters. Diving off after the plane J'onn grabbed the tail of the craft and pulled it back onto the iceberg just because they were trying to kill me didn't mean that I had to be like them. He thought knowing he couldn't just watch innocents get drowned.

Settling them down and put out the deadly fire before flying off to get them away from Alex and his last home. Turning back and seeing the agents that he had just saved looking at him in wonderment and confusion probably not believing what just happened.

He didn't want to hurt anyone but they were forcing his hand he had to get them out but how to do that gently? Suddenly he had an idea if he could get his hands on one of those radios…Flying back to the helicopter he was on out before anyone even saw him.

Thank God he knew every frequency even the General's. Turning into he shifted into General Lane and he spoke in.

"Troops retreat, I repeat retreat." J'onn barked into the radio

"Sorry sir?"

"I said retreat you morons!" He shouted and watched full of glee as they obeyed him like they had before.

Flying off behind all of them he decided to keep the radio who knew it come in handy again.

"ALEX! ALEX!" He shouted joyfully at the success

When he didn't get a respond he ran into the room only to find Alex lying there bleeding out everywhere. 

And Vasquez sitting there trying to stop the blood flow.

BACK AT THE DEO

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING BACK HERE!?" General Lane wasn't just angry he was furious

"Sir you called us back." Stammered the frightened agents

"I DID NOT! YOU IDIOTS!" Running his hands through his bald head like he use to when he actually had any hair

"General that Martian did know everything about the DEO he could have hacked in." Supergirl appeared out from the shadows her face darker then usual still hard faced refusing to show any emotion

"Also Vasquez has sided with them, I saw her trying to help the Martian."

"In that case we are no good for this operation. They are to close and they could convince other people to help them."

"What are we going to do then?"

"Were going to use project blaze for the first time."


End file.
